One or the other
by BloodyRen
Summary: A drabble series. An odd detective who catches the eye of a small town waitress.
1. Stare

**This is my very first series. Though, I'm not familiar if they have rules or not. So I just write whats on my mind. Some are short and others will be long.  
**

**Drabble.**  
** Pairing/s: Sakura and L **  
** Others:Au, crossover, and ocs. **  
** Notes: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Death note' **

* * *

1/2 .**Stare**.

Her friend once said many strange people pass by this little, town of theirs. This was the definition of strange or odd. A young man that was never taught the proper way to sit or even dress. He didn't even look healthy, with pasty skin and dark bags under his eyes.

"It's very rude to stare."

She blushed out of embarrassment. She muttered a quick apology and quickly wrote down his order.

Even when walking away, she couldn't help but glance back. Sakura saw nothing more than an empty booth. She felt that she was the one that made him leave.


	2. Request

**I had fun writing this. It was written a while ago but the original was too short. I like this one better. **

**Drabble.**  
** Pairing(s): Sakura and L **  
** Others:Au, crossover, and ocs. **  
** Notes: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Death note**

* * *

**1. Request. **

Sakura's faults were what kept her from having requests. People caught on her habits very quickly. She was noted as being slow, spacey, and apprehensive at times. She supposed it was a lot nicer than what comments spewed by the older workers. Far and between, requests were rare. She was assigned the task of a kitchen helper to keep her busy. Tips were all right. Many cheated their way out to hand out spare change to leave behind. It was enough for her.

Cafe Madhouse was usually busy this spring day. Teenagers, skipping school, spent hours on grieving about their drama. Adults were stopping by a quick break before going back to be 'useful' to society. Sakura was walking around, refilling coffee for anybody who wanted/need it or so she was. A woman, thin with a frizzy hair came up running to her.

"Chiba-san! Chiba-san! You have a request at table number 31," Said the woman in a bossy tone. It was because of her position as assistant manager, but Sakura wondered if she liked to order people for the heck of it. "Are you sure? I-I" She stuttered before the woman gave her a look of annoyance. Getting the message, Sakura gave a short bow and walked off.

It did not take her long. Madhouse was small. Grabbing her barely used pen and notepad, Sakura began to say her greetings.

"Good afternoon. My name is Chiba Sakura. I will be your server for today. What would you like to order," She came out strong in the beginning. However, when she got a good look at the customer, she stuttered a bit. The same odd man was here the other day. He gave her a small, polite smile.

"I would like to order the strawberry cake, please."


	3. Normal

**This was pretty fun to write about. Mistakes are there. So I'll take a look at it tomorrow. But, I hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**Drabble.**  
** Pairing/s: Sakura and L **  
** Others:Au, crossover, and ocs. **  
** Notes: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Death note' **

* * *

**35 Normal**

Time went by so quickly, Sakura noted, as she was getting ready to go to work. Summer was approaching and everything was changing. At Madhouse, the managers were preparing to change hours and menu to fit the season. More and more customers came and enjoyed their stay at Madhouse. Nevertheless, he remained. She called him her 'Requesting bystander' since he became a regular at the cafe. Since that day, she became his waitress. No matter if, she was late or doing something else, he waited for her. Of course, it came with a price.

It was a topic of gossip, the usual light teasing from her coworkers. They wondered, 'why her? Were they a couple? Was he a stalker?' Each false and more ridiculous than the last. It made sense in their logic. He was weird, strange, abnormal man. She was a good, simple, normal, kind of girl. Both came from different 'worlds' as she described it in her mind.

She often wondered how he could get by. To stand out with even trying. It took either courage or carelessness. It was most likely the latter. Unlike her, it was who he was. He comfortable being who he is. Taking a deep, but shaky breath, she looked at herself in the mirror. She blended in. She was a common working girl, acceptable in society's standards.

If only they knew...

Sakura began to take off the brown wig to reveal silky pink locks. Proceeding to remove her ordinary brown contacts which was now bright green eyes staring into her reflection. She learned to hate it. It was not normal! People wouldn't accept a girl who looked like an otaku or a delinquent with colors like these. Her friends/roommates warned her about it out of fear that she might be shunned or worse.. She has even seen it within her own eyes how people treated people with dyed hair and unusual eye color.

Sakura could admit that she was coward, not even brave enough to admit her hair and eyes were natural. Out of fear and self-loathing, she hid herself from people through faux hair and contacts. Her friends knew about it. They accepted her. Hell, they even encouraged her to try to come out of her disguise. However, it was not enough. She envied that man. He could walk out and be himself despite rumors or backlash.

While, she was stuck hiding herself.


	4. Drive

**I surprised myself that I felt driven to write this one or at least continue with the drabbles series. I usually lose interest in my stories quite easily. **

**Nasty habit, I suppose. This one could be considered OOC. But then again, this is L. He is an enigma where his words and actions clash together but are never shown his true potential/self. He can easily confuse himself and take anything too strongly where he might get hurt in the process. (Like in Episode 25)**

**

* * *

**

**And, I am fully aware this drabble creates even more problems than total answers. **

**Drabble.**  
** Pairing(s): Sakura and L **  
** Others:Au, crossover, and ocs. **  
** Notes: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Death note**

* * *

**16: Drive  
**

The morning she had her little temper tantrum was the day she didn't arrive to work. She called in sick to let the others know she wouldn't be coming in. Nobody seemed to mind this. She was new and the manager let this first time slide by. Unfortunately, that didn't help matters with her 'Requesting Bystander'. He sat waiting for her. Not many bothered to serve him anything unless they wanted something like details of their so-called 'love' or 'affair' He didn't answer or even look at them. He was kept busy by either the newspaper or his laptop.

It was already past noon... more specifically four hours past noon. His coffee was cold now. Closing his laptop, he decided to leave since he was not need. It struck him as odd that he waited so long. It was not necessary. The day was growing duller, he may be passing beautiful scenery or shops that poured out their products/services. Like a cookie-cutter type of town where everything was perfect and cheerful...happy. The case he accepted however, told a much different story - which in his own opinion became no greater challenge than solving a child's puzzle.

Women around the area were turning up missing. Each one lived in different areas but have been reported missing. Last seen or heard to be in the same area. Despite its short time, the kidnapper was growing bold. The local authorities were keeping it from the public but he had a hunch it would be broadcast within a week or two, if the patterned continued.

It was not the typical case that he would look twice at. The kidnapper was not special or unique, profiled as a young and rather disturbed man. But, it was the descriptions of the females missing that made him take it. Each one described as thin, pale, with brown hair and eyes. All of them were young and considered pretty.

Chiba-san matched in every way. In all honesty, he never felt driven to take a case -whether simple or difficult. While it was boring and predictable, he had a chance to save someone who considered him as a companion, or maybe even a friend. Someone who actually enjoyed being in his company and vise-versa. Their witty banters and small talk were what made his day enjoyable at Madhouse. The thought of Chiba-san becoming a victim made him feel uneasy. He would catch the criminal and bring to justice. He only hoped that Sakura would be spared from becoming another victim.


	5. Proper Introduction

**Yeah, month delay. School, drama and other crap you don't need to know. I don't know. I picked up the habit for switching point of views at certain time. Sorry if this one might confuse you. **

**Drabble.**  
** Pairing/s: Sakura and L **  
** Others:Au, crossover. **  
** Notes: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Death note'**

* * *

**303 Proper Introduction**

She only stood there blushing. It did not help that she was fair-skinned, so the blush was noticeable to anyone including him. He stood in front wondering what was difficult in asking him a simple question. Regardless on how dumb it was, he questioned about the girl. For a good few weeks, they came to be good companions or even friends. They ran into each other when he was talking his weekly stroll around the town.

Gripping her bag strap, she was becoming nervous about his silence. Did he think she was stupid? Or was he trying to hold in his laughter? She didn't know why she asked, when she should have asked the day they met! Obviously, the nickname seemed natural. Everything clicked during her boring sick day. She didn't expect to see him today or for her to blurt it out. Nevertheless, here they were. The sun setting and both of them were facing each other.

"I know its very late to ask that. But I would really like to know your name." Looking at him, she smiled a bit. Just to cut down some of the tension. "I know it's stupid. But to me it never occurred to me. I mean . . . I would have noticed sooner. Or I would have asked . . . but-" She rambled on. No matter what it made her look even more like a fool.

"So. . . I mean you already know mine. I did say it when I was taking your first order in the cafe-" A hand covered her mouth. It shut her up immediately, in surprise she looked at him, confused and surprised at his sudden action. He looked amused. The twinkle in his eyes and the smile told her so.

"Ryuuzaki Tatsuya" Letting go of his hand, he watched her let out a small noise. "My name is Ryuuzaki Tatsuya, Chiba-san."

The name was normal. So unlike him. . . It was almost as if it didn't belong there. But, she knew she had to accept it. "Ryuuzaki Tatsuya," She repeated. Her smile became wider. She gave a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuuzaki-san."


	6. Smooth Criminal

A/N: I actually had to. All weekend I was listening to Michael Jackson songs. I thought 'Smooth Criminal' would be a nice edition into the drabble series. Of course with a great twist to it. So you guys get another chapter. Any questions, feel free to message me.

**Drabble.**  
** Pairing(s): Sakura and L **  
** Others:Au, crossover. **  
** Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Death note'**

* * *

**86 Smooth Criminal**

_"'Please Annie,' the little boy said, 'Please tell me you are okay.' He cried so much for her. Annie was his special person, more than his mommy and daddy." _She became animated, always trying to pull herself into this story. That was what Nana said to her. She also said it was rather disturbing to be pulled into a story that was more of a tragedy than a fairytale. But, that was her fear speaking to Sakura. Nana always hated books that were about children suffering. She did not care for the news or research documents. Only the books where authors exploited it to another level, the same for movies, terrified her to no end.

Sakura couldn't say the same. She did care for kids, so much, but somehow it just didn't affect her. Yuki always thought it was something that Sakura might have experienced in the past, possible childhood trauma or abuse from a loved one. Sakura brushed it off as nothing more than his usual rants and theories. Yuki, unlike his sister Nana, always hated puzzles and she was one of them, despite being close friends and roommates.

_"The little boy couldn't start on how much he cared for Annie. Wrapped in her arms, he always wondered if she was okay. Her eyes looked so sad and empty. 'The doctor said he can make you feel better Annie! Mommy told me that and you will get better. And we can play! He won't hurt you again Annie, I promise!' No matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake off that bad feeling. It was worse than the monsters in his closet. This was scarier! The girl in question didn't know if those words were to comfort her or him."_

Ryuuzaki-san was again a bit different. He told her it was rather amusing to him the way she read. He was fascinated as why she chose to become animate as if part of the story itself. It gave him the excuse to find out more about her. That didn't stop him from putting in bits of his opinion or thought about it.

"A criminal is never smooth, Chiba-san. They always lead jagged trails and sloppy clues. As organized as a criminal can be, there will be a point where they break down when their plans take another turn." She wondered if he could be a criminal himself based on that sentence. He was jagged and sloppy but very intelligent and calculating from what she could tell. But that would be bias, that wouldn't be her.

"It's just a story Ryuuzaki-san. Nothing more than a title given to identify the bad guy." She was defensive, she admitted that. Sakura was beginning to think he was rather meddlesome or just liked to push her buttons.

He gave his own reply, "Titles don't really describe them. They become the title itself when they want to show the world who they are. It never described him or his ways of killing smooth. They were rather messy and unorganized. Only when his name would become known, his kills became cleaner. He changed his motives from young people to just young women. That would only happen if they were about to break."

That is what surprised her. He was so calm but at that point, he looked a bit angry. She could tell her struggled with his words. But why? He knew what to say, blunt as always. He was careful this time.

_"'Did he strike you? Did the 'Smooth Criminal' strike you Annie?' The doctor questioned her. Poor girl, she was scared."_ She stopped reading. Sakura closed the book and put it down. Always the hospital scene gave her chills and nausea. It didn't sit right with her and it gave her a few nightmares in the process. When remembering what Ryuuzaki said, it was worse than usual.

"You should be careful when pulling yourself into the story. A person can go crazy when something that does happen to them, it is not the same experience. It may be just a book to you. But to another person it can be a painful memory to them" He said after a long silence. They couldn't talk anymore since Sakura had to back to work. But that conversation still kept repeating itself whenever she read the book.

"A memory," She repeated. "But that is something I don't have, Ryuuzaki-san. So I can't tell." She spoke out to nobody but herself. Just like Annie after she faced the _Smooth Criminal_.


End file.
